


Recessive

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sasuke should have studied biology a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessive

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental piece? Don’t take it seriously, just experimenting a bit with conversation. I don’t think I’ll want to write many pieces like this in the future—conversation makes me want to write descriptions.
> 
>  
> 
> And I won’t deny I didn’t write this just to put that last line there.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: Day 30 // Clan / Bloodline Limit

“No.”

 

“Sakura—”

 

“Your choices in names are atrocious!”

 

“Sakura, I am trying to use traditional clan names.”

 

“Then it’s an inherited thing. What is it with your clan and animals?”

 

“...”

 

“So I’ll pick the name.”

 

“...you wanted this to be a—”

 

“I take it back. You don’t need to help.”

 

“...your choices are no better.”

 

“What’s wrong with them?”

 

“Our son will not be named after a flower.”

 

“I know better than that.”

 

“Hopefully he won’t have pink hair.”

 

“Don’t give me that look. I have no control over which of my genes he gets.”

 

“...”

 

“Neither do you—your sharingan seems recessive—he might not even get it.”


End file.
